The one with Ross's step forward
by robkerr146
Summary: Ross and Rachel have started things up again, but are they both at the same place in their relationship? Ross thinks everything is going smoothly so he decides to take it one step further without knowing it could end in tears.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Friends or any of the characters but I do own this story.**

* * *

Rachel walked into their apartment to see Ross sitting on the sofa watching the T.V. 

"Hey Ross, I've got a surprise for you," said Rachel as she hurried off into her bedroom. Ross stood up, turned off the T.V and walked towards her bedroom door.

"Oh a surprise, what is it?"

"You'll just have to wait and see," Rachel laughed "go and sit back down." Ross went to sit back down on the sofa with a big smile on his face. A couple of minutes later Rachel walked out of her bedroom wearing a short silky black dress, she twirled around in front of Ross and said

"You like?"

"Wow, you look amazing," Ross replied. He stood up and grabbed Rachel at the waist and kissed her.

"Well I thought I would make an effort as we're going out tonight," said Rachel looking red in the face.

"I'm going to go show Joey and Phoebe, their at the coffee house"

"Ok sweetie," Ross kissed Rachel on the cheek. Rachel approached the door to go out and said

"Ross, I haven't asked you this before but why are we going out tonight?"  
Ross mumbled for a bit then eventually said"I just thought it would be nice to go out to a fancy restaurant because we don't do it as often any more, and I want to show you off to everyone."

"Aw that's so sweet, thank you, ok well I'll be back in about 15 minutes." Rachel left the apartment. Ross went into the bedroom and got himself ready. The phone rang, he went to answer.

"Hello."

"Hey man its Chandler here, you left a message on my machine saying that I was to call you because you've got big news for me?"

"Yeah that's right," Ross replied "I'm taking Rachel out tonight and,"Ross paused and took a breath in "I'm going to propose to her."

"Wow really uh good for you man. I think this is great but do you not think it's too soon, I mean come on you just moved in together?"

"I thought it was going to be too soon as well but I've been thinking about it more and I really think she's in the same place as I am."

"Ok well that's great, call me and let me know how it goes ok?" asked Chandler.

"Sure man, wish me luck!"

"I don't think you'll need it, you know what they say 4th time lucky."

"Oh ha-ha very funny." Ross started laughing. He hung up the phone then went back into the bedroom.

He opened one of his bed side drawers expecting to see the ring lying their in a small black box, but it wasn't. He opened all three drawers but the ring was no where to be seen.

**

* * *

**

This is just the first chapter but it gets better, This is my first fanfic solease keep on reading and plz review so I know what you think!

Thanks-robkerr146 :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ross searched all three drawers again but still no ring to be seen. He started to think where could it have gone? He then remembered that he went to show Joey the ring but he was sure he put it back in his pocket. Ross started searching the apartment frantically then stopped as soon as he got into the kitchen. He heard a key in the door, it was Rachel coming back from the coffee house. Ross was starting to panic and didn't know where else to look, Rachel then came in and shouted

"Hey Ross that's me back, I just need to go to the toilet then we can go ok?" Rachel went into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Oh god oh god oh god, where the hell are you ring?" Ross said quietly into himself. He went into the bedroom for another quick check but he couldn't find it, he collapsed onto the bed whimpering. Suddenly he felt something shake about under his pillow, he then remembered that when he came back from Joeys he watched a program about burglars so that night instead of putting the ring in his drawer where someone could steal it, he put it under his pillow. Ross lifted up the pillow and lying there was the little black box with the ring in it, he picked it up and held it into himself kissing it. Rachel then came out of the bathroom, Ross quickly put the ring in his pocket.

"Oh Ross what's up you look all hot and sweaty?" Rachel asked.

"Nothing I'm fine, It's just pretty hot in here."

"Ok well you ready to go?"

"Yeah," They went over to get their jackets. Ross stopped and just watched Rachel for a moment. Rachel noticed and said

"What is it?"

"You just look," he paused "you look stunning."

Rachel smiled and laughed, then said

"Come here you."

Rachel went over to Ross, hugged him then looked into his eyes. Rachel then went to kiss Ross, her hands were gripping the back of his shirt while kissing intensely. They then stopped, everything was silent.

"Right ok, we should uh get going then."

"Yeah." They both left the apartment.

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant, it was about 7:30. They both got seated at their table and the waiter came over to ask for drinks. 

"What would you like to drink?" said the waiter. Rachel was about to speak but Ross butted in saying

"Could we have one bottle of your finest champagne and two glasses please?"

"Ok no problem." answered the waiter, he went away.

"Ooooooo champagne, someone's splashing out tonight." said Rachel from the other side of the table.

"Who said I was paying?" Ross said, they both laughed. They then held hands across the table.

A couple of minutes passed, the waiter then came back with the champagne.

"Thanks," said Ross.

"Ah this is nice," Rachel said while Ross poured the champagne into the two glasses. They both took a sip out of their glasses.

"Ok," Ross said. He reached over the table again to hold Rachel's hand.

"Rachel, I love living with you I really do and I love waking up beside you in the morning."

"I know I love it to." replied Rachel.  
"So, I guess there' no easier way to ask this but,"

"Ross what is it?" asked Rachel.  
"Rachel Karen Green," he paused "will you marry me?"

Rachel took a deep breath in and smiled, then said

"No."

* * *

**Thanks for reading this 2nd chapter. Please read the next one to find out what happens and leave a review ****Thanks-robkerr146**


	3. Chapter 3

**_So far in the story Ross has asked Rachel to marry him and Rachel said no._**

* * *

"What?" asked Ross in a surprised tone of voice. 

"No, look Ross I like the way things are now, I don't think we should rush into things and spoil it, ok?"

"We're not rushing into things, just think how great it would be if we were married, I love you!" replied Ross.

"I love you to that's why I don't think we should do this just yet, come on Ross you should know better."

"Come on Rach please, just take a chance!" said Ross.

"Take a chance? Ross this is not taking a chance, this is just being stupid. I decided not to go to Paris and sacrifice my career for you! That's taking a chance." Rachel replied angrily.

"Hey I didn't come here to argue with you." said Ross.

"Well neither did I!" Rachel paused, she sighed then continued,

"Look Ross can we please just forget this happened and enjoy our meal?

"Fine, sure no problem." he replied.

"Thank you." There was a long silence, they both just kept on drinking until Rachel said

"God where is that waiter?"

"Why couldn't you just have said yes?" said Ross

"Right forget it," Rachel stood up.

"Where you going?" asked Ross.

"Out of here because you cant stop going on like a baby!" Rachel shouted.

"I'm not the one who's shouting." Ross replied.

"Oh I can't believe this, you know what the more you're going on like this It's making me not wanting to say yes even more!"

"Well the more you keep going on like that is making me not wanting to even be going out with you!" Ross shouted. Ross, just realising what he said, said

"No wait I take that back," Rachel shook her head and said

"Too late, you're a pathetic little boy." Rachel walked out of the restaurant with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Wait, Rachel!" Ross shouted for her, but she kept on ignoring him. Ross put his head down on the table regretting what he said. 15 minutes later Ross started drinking the champagne, he topped his glass up and drank it slowly. He done this for the next half hour then decided to go home to see if he could talk to Rachel.

He stood up slowly and put on his jacket and called for a cab to take him home. Ross got to the door of his apartment while he kept on thinking that they can sort this out. He opened the door and guessed that Rachel would be in the bedroom.

He went to the door of the room and opened it, the lights were off and Rachel's stuff was gone.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I think theres going to be another chapter so what do you think should happen next? Please review and leave your ideas.**

**Thanks-robkerr146 :)**


End file.
